


【FGO/侦探咕哒】光芒

by cion00



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 侦探咕哒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cion00/pseuds/cion00
Summary: *ooc预警*维多利亚时代，侦探福尔摩斯x助手立香*具体年份、事件发生时间、社会风貌请不要考究，一切都是平行世界*有轻微养成要素*一点点车
Relationships: 夏洛克·福尔摩斯/藤丸立香
Kudos: 26





	【FGO/侦探咕哒】光芒

*ooc预警  
*维多利亚时代，侦探福尔摩斯x助手立香  
*具体年份、事件发生时间、社会风貌请不要考究，一切都是平行世界  
*有轻微养成要素  
*一点点车

  
01.  
伦敦的冬天总很冷， 浅白的暗淡阳光不能给行人带来温暖，立香双手互相搓着，冻得通红的指尖有些发肿，她嘴吹着哈气让自己尽量暖和一点。

她在等人。

列车站在清晨没多少人，稀稀疏疏随意坐着，可能因为清晨困乏他们并不怎么说话。

道旁的枯树枝上停着棕灰色几只麻雀，它们会在这个冬天死去，她想。  
被这过于寒冷的天气或污染过重的大气所杀死。

“立香，我只是通知你一声，没有想让你来接我的意思。”  
一个声音打断了她的思绪，她转头看到那个手提沉重皮包的高个子英俊男人，他的眼睛里有一点血丝，看起来似乎整晚熬夜没休息过。

“我知道的，先生，但我想您在早上四点钟给我加急电报，应该是案件有了重要进展，与其等您找我，不如我来您这更快。”

他点点头默许，然后视线转移到她的手上，把自己的黑色皮革手套脱下来递给她，并阻止了她想抢过自己提包的行为。

“福尔摩斯先生，我不用...”

“小姐，先不提你是因为我的电报一大早没睡好匆匆赶来才忘记戴手套，一名合格的绅士怎么可能允许淑女白皙纤细的手被严寒冻伤，快走吧。”  
立香盯着手里的东西，双手攥着轻轻放到胸前，快步跟上去，把自己近期监视的结果详细汇报给他。

贝克街的房间里很温暖，壁炉里火焰轻轻摇曳着，一点不像主人离开十几天的模样，他转头看了她一眼，她坐在待客用沙发上轻轻打着哈欠，女孩在这么短的时间里还先到他家里生好了火，他嘴角有一瞬间向上弯出一个弧度。

随后案件很快顺利解决了，当然对于夏洛克·福尔摩斯来说本就没有困难之事，在返回贝克街的又一个通宵之后，一切都完美收关。

02.

福尔摩斯想起最初遇到立香的事，那时他刚刚入住贝克街不久，他在旧机器工厂附近与人谈话，正想找一个或几个小助手。

“先生，您需要一个助手吗？ 我可以做的很好。”  
[他]穿着一身布料廉价但整洁的男装，带着一顶灰蓝色帽子，站在他身后揪着他的衣角，帽檐下隐约能看见橙色的眼睛，沉静如琥珀，带着不符合其年龄的冷静。

这是个女孩，福尔摩斯一眼就看出来。  
阳光投在女孩身侧的灰墙上，阴影形成了一道清晰的分割线，把她身处的地方分成两半，一边黑暗、一边光明。繁杂的街市车水马龙，各种嘈杂的车马和吆喝声让他心情有点烦躁。

“先生，只要三个先令，或者几块面包，我什么都能做。”  
见他没有回答，她又补充道。明亮的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，似乎如果他不答应就绝对不会放开他的衣服。

“可爱的孩子，我并不在乎金钱，但我为什么要雇佣你呢？你看起来并不是很强壮，似乎不适合我要求的工作，”他半蹲下身体与她对话，摘下她的帽子，  
“比起一个漂亮的女孩我更愿意找几个乐于奔波跑腿的男孩子，我的小小姐。”

她惊慌的捂住头发，但还是很快恢复镇定。

“如果我可以选择，我不想是。”  
“或许比起笨拙野蛮的男孩们，您更需要一个聪明的女孩，先生”

赤橙色的发丝散乱的垂下，火焰般耀眼的颜色似乎刺痛了他的眼睛，他有一点愣住。

“好吧，我相信你是个聪明的女孩...你橙色的眼睛很漂亮， 或许它们会像你所说的那么机警。”他从口袋里掏出五个先令给她，把帽子给她重新带好，拍了拍她的肩，  
“去吧，小小姐，等着你好消息。” 

她轻轻鞠了一躬转身跑掉。

不出几日，这个有点奇怪的女孩站到了贝克街他住所的门口，他惊讶的看着她递给自己的文件，里面还夹着两个先令。

“你的名字？”

“立香。”

“年龄？”

“十一岁”

“你的父母？”

“...死了，前一段时间被马车压死的，先生。我还有一个妹妹。”

“.....”

福尔摩斯飞快翻阅着文件，并和她进行审讯犯人般枯燥的调查问话，谈到父母她沉默了一会，福尔摩斯从资料上移开视线。

“你的手受伤了。”他注意到她的手一直背在后面，递给他东西的时候也只用了单手。

“...没什么，不小心被树枝划破了。”

他轻轻叹了口气拉她进屋，然后找出简单的医疗工具。

“那是什么？”  
伤口确实很小，没什么大碍，他给她包扎时指着桌子上的两个先令问她。

“两个先令，我说过报酬只要三个先令，您给多了，先生。”

“不，我的小淑女，你做的很好，太好了。这些东西的价值远远不只五个先令。”

“但我们曾经约定好了，先生。一个铜币有一个铜币的价值，付出和回报总要等价。  
人只能拿他应得的，不能多得，谢谢您的慷慨。”  
“或许如果您能够信任我，以后可以多来雇佣我，那么我会非常感激的。”

她又轻轻行了个礼，这一定是一个教养非常好的女孩子，或许她出身于某个落魄贵族，福尔摩斯想。

“嘿、福尔摩斯，我听说……”

“嗯？这是你的表妹吗？……或者你不要告诉我这是你的私生女。”

华生医生正巧推门而入，他看到自己的同租人和这个陌生女孩惊奇的问道。

“你来的正好，华生，向你介绍一下，这是我的新助手。”

于是，伴随着华生惊叹你在开玩笑以及少女的一点惊讶，立香正式成为贝克街这个小房子的常客。

03.  
事实证明立香确实很聪明。  
她能很快记住书籍和资料摆放的位置，在报纸上复杂的新闻里寻找出矛盾和疏漏点，在他几次示范后泡出令人满意的咖啡温度，对于复杂的书籍和文字，也肯拿出大量时间耐心学习，作为一名优秀的好学生，福尔摩斯甚至也愿意在闲暇时间给她指导，并欣慰的对华生说他的侦探顾问事业不愁有人继承了。

福尔摩斯对她很满意，并和华生一起去看过她的妹妹。  
立香的妹妹名叫玛修，是个有着浅紫色发丝和深紫色眼瞳的可爱女孩，她身体不好，经常卧病在床，立香赚的的大部分钱都用于给她治病，如果不是那时遇到了他，没人知道这对姐妹接下来该怎么生活。

时间一天天过去，女孩在成长，从最初只是简单的帮忙整理房间、分析资料到之后参与监视和侦查，她成长得很快，快到福尔摩斯很难想象那个曾拽着他的衣角像猫儿一样直勾勾的带着怀疑的眼光盯着他的小姑娘已经出落成了美丽的少女。

事实上她在四年前已经是很漂亮的女孩了，但毕竟当时身体的曲线还没有那么明显。精致的面孔上也还带着一点稚嫩的婴儿肥，不像现在瘦削而高傲，像一只遗世独立的天鹅。

或许因为深受他的影响，立香很不珍惜自己的身体，前段时间她帮他调查案件，潜伏过程中突然下起雨，当她顺利收集好资料并敲响他的门，他看到她淋得浑身湿透，脸颊通红发烫。  
“先生，我拿到了。”她莞尔一笑。  
他心脏有一瞬间骤停，一把把她拽进门，抓起毛巾在她头上乱揉一通，水滴撒了一地。

“去洗个澡。” 他说，她乖乖听话。

毛巾上粘着清冽的雨水气息，和着她发丝上的清香在空气中氤氲开来。  
他皱了皱眉把毛巾搭在一旁，去浴室旁找擦地的湿布，然后听到隔间里细微的水流声，她的衣服整齐的放在浴室外的小椅子上----她总是那么一丝不苟，灯光照射下隔着半透明的磨砂玻璃能隐约看到她身体的轮廓。

当她洗完，他往房间的火炉里添柴，她穿着他有些过大的衬衣，端着他给她的蜂蜜水，在他床上蜷成小小一团，眼睛跟着他的动作滴流滴流的转，  
这个暴雨频发的季节里空气中总有一股令人沉闷的湿气，他觉得他似乎也被这种天气感染心情都更阴沉烦躁了几分。

果不其然，尽管他监督她吃药，并把自己的床铺让给她休息，她还是感冒了。  
玛修近年身体好转，在他借助私人关系联系的医师帮助下，已经快要完全康复。当第二天她焦急的赶到贝克街，看到比自己大一岁的姐姐乖巧的半躺在床上，旁边平日里给人印象冷漠的侦探先生正端着瓷碗哄她喝药，惊讶两字直接写在脸上。

“...福尔摩斯先生，您是觉得我是十来岁不听话的小孩子吗，我会好好喝药的，不必一直盯着我吧。”  
“立香小姐，如果你真的有好好照顾自己身体的打算，就不会有冒着大雨站在别人窗前几个小时一动不动的勇气了，现在，就在我面前，请乖乖喝完。”

“....其实这种小病不吃药最多一个星期也一定会好的。”

“这么说你是想霸占我的床一整个星期了，或许玛修能帮我劝劝你让我可怜的床铺早日回归主人所属。”

“...姐——姐！！”然后立香听到那个平日里文文静静还有点害羞的小姑娘忍无可忍的叫喊声，旁边的福尔摩斯早有料想地提前堵上了耳朵。  
等立香基本康复一共花了四天，淡紫发的小姑娘一边继续数落她一边向他道谢，挽着她的手臂往回走。

“玛修，我才是姐姐哦。”   
“那种事我才不管！！”

他听着两个女孩互相亲密的拌嘴走远，看向自己的床铺，被褥上还留着她体温的温度。

04.  
立香是个神奇的女孩，不像一般小姐那样娇生惯养、也不像因生活困苦的贫穷姑娘那样轻易垂下头颅、逆来顺受任人宰割。  
比起笑容，更多时候她微薄的嘴唇紧紧抿着，带着一点冷漠薄凉，她有点像他，至少那过于理性、善于细致入微不带私人感情分析细节的思维模式很像，所以他似乎对她有一种天然的亲近感。

立香什么都不怕，不怕虫子不怕尸体不怕灵异事件不怕任何恐怖的东西。  
她十三岁的时候，福尔摩斯把她带到凶案现场，华生抱怨他不该让这么小的孩子接触这些，  
但他们和她一起去凶案现场看到那些身上布满刀疤和鲜血，脏器外露的可怕尸体，她只是皱紧了眉，安静的站在一旁不给任何人填麻烦，仔细查看尸体周围地面的残留痕迹。  
连华生医生都因尸体的惨状不禁捂住口鼻，他不禁对她的胆量感到佩服，

“华生医生，我是害怕的.....但活人比死人那更可怕，不是吗？”  
她淡淡地说。福尔摩斯注意到她的手腕早已被她抓红，他上前轻轻握住她颤抖的手臂，叫了一辆马车说有急事并和华生分开。

“我没事。”马车上，立香过了一会松开了抱紧的蜷缩着的身体。

“嗯，我有事。” 他简单回答。

立香不怕尸体，但那让她想起一些不好的回忆。  
福尔摩斯喜爱干净，她也是一样，每当看过凶案现场她总会像想要洗掉什么脏东西一样拼命地洗手。  
她半开玩笑地说可能是因为接触了太多的案件，她偶尔会做噩梦，梦里她的双手沾满鲜血，滚烫的液体在她脚边蔓延开来。

  
05.  
立香是个很好的助手，并且随着时间的推移越发无可挑剔，  
在他忙碌时，他伸手总能获得一杯温度正好适宜的咖啡；需要查找记录时，她总能比他更快的从书架上找到那些案件；桌角偶尔会放上一朵着沾着露珠的鲜花，掺杂着朝露气息的淡淡香气很能让人醒神。她已经逐渐成了他的习惯。

某一段时间，立香去咖啡店打工，她的水平在他挑剔的口味的训练下早已炉火纯青，但那里的老板还是更有商业头脑的让她去做服务生招呼客人。

很多男人专门为看她而来消磨时光，他们殷勤的叫她、和她搭话，并为了显示自己的绅士风度不多做一分出格举动，她随时流露着淡薄而疏远的微笑，对每一位客人都保持不近不远的距离，她像一只精致而美丽的人偶，时刻保持着安定温和的姿态，让人想付出一切去守护或者亵渎。

华生坐在店铺一角看着立香，以为立香又找了新的兼职，他是被福尔摩斯拉过来的。

“她真美，任何男人都愿意为了看到她的笑容支付代价，福尔摩斯，你不担心吗？”  
“担心什么？” 福尔摩斯有些疑惑地反问。  
“她有一天会离开你。”  
“她不会的。” 他摇头。

又过了一星期立香结束了打工，并把监视所得的资料交给福尔摩斯，华生才知道这个短暂的新兼职也是为了他们的工作。

“福尔摩斯，你不该利用她的容貌，让她去做那些事。如果、我是说如果你们所追查的歹徒真的是凶狠险恶的人，她该怎么办——” 华生有些生气。

“所以我也在场。”

华生被他神奇的脑回路咽住无话可说。

  
福尔摩斯在某一段时间因无聊开始注射可卡因，当华生发现并制止他时，他惊讶地发现立香对其所为置之不理。  
"你不劝劝他?” 华生问。

她认真的盯着注射器很久，  
"其实我对这个也很有兴趣。”

于是第二天房间里所有可卡因都消失了，抽屉里也不复存在。

事后她对他说：“先生，我是认真的。”  
“正因为我知道你是认真的所以我才收起来的，小姐。”   
“那么它们现在在哪？”  
“在某个永远不会被人找到的储藏室角落里。”  
“包括你自己？”  
“是的，包括我自己。”

后来她又很有兴趣的盯着他的烟斗，他把烟递给她，她吸了一口，辛辣的呛出眼泪。他看着她滑稽的模样笑得乐不可支。

华生感叹福尔摩斯越来越像个称职的老父亲了，福尔摩斯反驳怎么会有他这么年轻的有着快要成年的女儿的父亲，于是华生又开始吐槽他过了数年基本毫无变化的英俊容貌。  
“既然你不想做她的监护人，那你们是什么关系，福尔摩斯？”

“除了监护人和长辈的其他任意关系，比如侦探和助手” 

“福尔摩斯，你们不可能一直都只是侦探和助手。”

“我会支付足够的薪水和指导。” 

“是的，但她总要有自己的时间，自己的人生，她是个很好的女孩，现在已经长大了，又那么漂亮。 除非你娶她，不然她总会有嫁人的一天 ” 华生打趣说。

  
06.

不知不觉又到了一年的年末，圣诞节下雪了，白色的雪混杂着黑色的烟尘在天空中飘落。多亏隔着海岸遥远异国的伟大发明，今年伦敦的圣诞夜比以往明亮鲜艳。

圣诞夜的街道上总会格外空旷，狂欢在之前已经结束，被白雪掩盖的黑夜一片宁静。

壁炉里温暖的火焰熊熊燃烧着，玛修和华生坐在一起烤火分享最近见到的趣事。——自从她和他相遇的那年，他们四个人每一年都会一起度过圣诞节。  
立香曾问他节日时不用回老家去看望哥哥或其他亲人，他回答没有必要，又补充说某天如果她有兴趣可以带她一起过去。

立香走到贝克街221b房间外，街道上积雪铺了厚厚一层，走在上面靴子发出吱嘎的响声。外面的温度比想象中更低，她因寒冷而跺着脚让双脚不至于很快冻僵，

圣诞树上金色的灯绵延成一条曲折的河流，十分漂亮。

“今年伦敦的冬天比以往更冷。”福尔摩斯站到她身旁，把加绒大衣披她身上。

“嗯，是呢。”两个人靠近会更暖和，她稍微朝他那迈进一步。

“严寒刚到的时候，我猜想今年树上那些叽叽喳喳的鸟儿熬不过这个冬天，但现在我更在意今晚在街角被冻死的小女孩有多少个。”

“会变好的。” 他吸了一口烟斗。

“福尔摩斯先生，谢谢您。如果那天我抓住您衣角的时候您没有理我，或许我根本不可能活到现在。”她突然说。

这个时代能提供给十一二岁女孩的工作一共三样，妓女、乞讨、卖火柴或鲜花。

“立香，你有才能，即使不是我你也不会被埋没。”

她摇摇头。  
“先生，你知道的，这个城市最底层的人过得是什么生活。  
伦敦是个大城市。越光鲜亮丽的城市，她的影子越肮脏。”

她的眼睛里摇曳着温暖的火光，呼出的白色气体在黑夜中向上飘着消散。

“不过现在我有点庆幸自己是个女孩子了。”她小声说，把头埋进他送给她的围巾中，围巾毛绒绒的又很暖和。

07.

不知为什么，福尔摩斯突然想起之前他带她去看过尸体后过一段时间他们的对话，

“你并不信任我，小姐。” 他吸一口烟斗，嘴里吐出烟圈。

“一个铜币有一个铜币的价值，人只能拿他应得的 不能多得。”  
“我不信任任何人，福尔摩斯先生。” 她说。  
“如果依赖你，你随时可以抛下我，而我却没有你就活不下去。”   
“当然，您是正经人又是高尚的绅士，您可能并不会这么做。但与其向没有任何关系的您撒娇，我不如这些放弃虚无缥缈的幻想....我会努力一直做一个对您有用的人，您可以随意使用我。”

“人总要放弃一些东西，才能得到另一些东西。这是真理。”

  
圣诞节过后的下一个夏天，伦敦的天气一反常态的炎热，唯有夜晚有几丝清凉。  
或许是这种让人几乎瘫软融化的炎热使人没精力去做坏事，今年夏天的工作格外稀少，福尔摩斯被炎热与无聊的双重烦躁感侵袭着每一根神经，在华生建议下去遥远乡间的庄园呆了一段时日，近日刚刚返回。

晚上，他正坐在桌边整理陈旧的文件以及研究他那些关于烟草分辨和演绎推理法的论文该如何撰写，他听到钥匙转动开门的声音。

“立香，你来的正好，去帮我把书架第三层第二册书拿过来，以及一杯咖啡，谢谢。”

他头也不抬的招手，许久没有得到回复。

他抬头，看到那个以往聪慧机敏的女孩咬着唇，青黑的眼圈用脂粉淡淡掩盖，不安地攥着手欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“...先生，我想我需要您的帮助。”

“玛修怎么了吗？”  
印象里她很少主动寻求他的帮助，或者说基本没有。立香从不对自己有过多关心，能让她这么焦急并不想引人注目的在晚上专门来他这里求助的事一定与那个女孩有关。

“....她被雷克缠上了，四天前。”  
“你是说雷克家的小儿子？”  
“不，是他们家的老大，或者那些仆人口中某个不存在的人物。”  
“据我所知雷克家的长子性格恶劣，已经有了一位性格比较歇斯底里的夫人和数不胜数的情妇，而且他的年龄比玛修大太多。”  
“是的。”

“坐下，立香，先别急。你需要冷静一点，这事可能有些难办，但也不会完全没有办法。”  
他轻轻按着她的肩膀让她坐在客用沙发上，给她倒一杯水，坐在她对面的安乐椅上抽着烟斗认真思考。  
这户人家拥有贵族爵位和丰厚的资产，名声一直不好但难以动摇，不过很多暗面的事都靠金钱收买的仆人操作，不是完全没有挽回的余地。  
在这个年代，漂亮的平民女孩很容易被当成猎物与玩物，或许别人眼里，他们的关系也是一样（可能还有一点别样的情趣），所以那个渣滓才没找立香麻烦。

“...福尔摩斯先生，我很冷静，所以才来找您的。”她轻轻抿了一口水缓缓说道，垂头并不看他。  
“不，如果你很冷静，不会是趁着夜间来我的房间求助，而是尽量收集好对方的资料、用各种方法买通他的仆人，掌握一些关键信息，然后让我帮你出谋划策。这些我都教过你，你也一直学的很好，立香。.....你还有什么事没对我说，或者你在想一些危险的事。”

他把头转向她，然后被她有些生涩的亲吻。

“我试过了，先生，但如你所见我双手空空坐在这里...我没有足够的钱，这或许不能称为委托，还有他们掌握的最新药物的机密信息，我需要那个。”  
她手撑着椅子手柄面对着他，因不习惯与成年男性这种过密的接触轻轻喘息着，嘴唇因刚刚的亲吻染上湿润的色泽，在灯光下泛着一点水泽。

“情况我大致都了解了，所以，你是想用这种方法换取我的帮助？”  
他并不阻止她的举动，声音冷淡听不出感情。

“她才十五岁，先生。我不知道还有什么其他方法了.....除了她我一无所有。  
我不知道你想要什么，但我想我能给的只有这个，福尔摩斯先生。”  
“人想要获得什么，总需要付出，不是吗。”

“你今年十六岁，立香小姐...”他微微皱起眉。

“这不重要，我不在乎。她是我唯一的光，为了她我愿意做任何事。”  
她缓缓解开外衣，脱掉束腰，环上他的脖子，坐在他身体上有点笨拙的俯身亲吻他，她真的是个极聪明的女孩，连这种事也学的极快。口腔内纠缠的液体让他们的呼吸变得湿润，她的眼睛泛着一层朦胧的水雾，喘息逐渐变得剧烈，能听到心脏咚咚跳动的声音。  
一个漫长的吻结束，她看到他有些晦暗的眼睛。  
见他仍不主动，她解开他的领口，抓住他的手让它缓缓抚摸自己的身体，一寸一寸，从脖颈到胸口、再到小腹...他的手很凉，划过她皮肤有一丝粗糙的触感，像细砂抚过丝绸，小腹里像是积聚着一团火，她觉得支撑着她的某根芯子快要被拉扯崩断，她停下动作，低着头有一些颤抖，不去看他的神情。

“不继续了吗？”他带着一丝冰冷的笑意问，那只在她小腹上的手继续向下。然后触碰到她的私处。她觉得全身的血液都回流到大脑和心脏，在她颤抖着发出声音之前，他用亲吻堵住了她的嘴。他的手指伸进那个已经湿润的地方。被异物碰触身体内壁的触感带着从未感受过的刺激和舒服，同时还有点可怕。他的手指几乎全部被她包纳，他搅动里面的软肉，看到她因恐惧和羞耻想要哭泣，又倔强的不愿求饶的复杂神情。  
她赌气一般咬上他的脖颈，像猫儿一样用湿热的舌尖舔舐吸吮，他不自觉的轻哼一声。  
可惜猫儿的爪子不够锋利，她并未能夺回主动权。

“如果我不答应，你还要像这样去迎合那个上流社会的人渣吗，或者做你妹妹的代替品，去成为他的玩物? ”   
他按住她的后背，让她的头靠在他肩膀上，在她耳边说，声音冷而冰凉。  
他的手指在她私处里抽插，她的心脏砰砰的跳着，供应过量的血液让她大脑有几分模糊。

“哈.........或许..有更好的方法，我会杀了他，杀了那只想夺走我唯一宝物的肮脏的虫豸。”  
她已经开始逐渐适应他的手指，但他似乎找到了她的敏感点，刮着她里面的嫩肉，她的神经被过分的刺激拉扯到细成丝线，视线一瞬间一片白芒。  
下体粘稠的液体顺着他的手指滴到她脱下的衣服上，他自始至终除了脖颈和领子还是那么整洁端正。她瑟缩着，指甲深陷入安乐椅的布料。 

“我是杀过人的.....先生 我不怕任何事，  
为了她，我愿意抛弃一切。”她说。  
她像亡命徒一样扯着嘴角微笑，夜晚昏暗的灯光让她的眼睛看起来有些黑色，  
是透亮的黑曜石般的黑色，她泛着红晕的胸脯起伏，就像透明的白瓷上了一层釉，给她略显苍白的身体带上一点血色。这让她看起来更加诱人，如同伊甸园某条名为罪恶的毒蛇，嘲笑他并朝他吐着猩红的信子，他却一点办法没有。

他闭上眼睛，几秒后又睁开。

“不 ，你没有杀人”  
他抽出手指，用纸巾擦掉上面沾着的液体。把她抱到旁边的座位，给她披上干净的大衣。

“我答应你 我会帮你 ” 他说。

然后他在房间里踱步抽烟，  
许久后拿出那名倒霉贵族的资料开始翻阅。

  
不久后她如愿以偿得到了她需要的资料，也再没有恶徒来纠缠玛修。

再后来那名贵族由于巧合被一个暴力集团袭击，家族的机密情报在熊熊燃烧的大火中化为灰烬，似乎他们还惹到了更高层的上流阶级，店铺倒闭恶劣事迹曝光财产被查封，火灾后不但没有复兴反而一路走向衰亡。

在那段闹的全城沸沸扬扬的新闻开始之前，福尔摩斯曾单独见过那户人家，家主慷慨大度的表示鉴于对侦探先生才能和势力的佩服不会对那个橙红发的女孩子出手，并赞扬他真有远见之名，在女孩子那么小的时候就能看出其将来的美貌，提前收为己有。

“她的眼睛真漂亮，福尔摩斯先生，你见过被冰冻住的琥珀或黄水晶吗——她的眼睛就像是那实体化，我第一眼见就被迷住了。”  
“如果不是后来得知她是您的东西，真想把那双眼睛挖出来放在溶液里观赏啊——当然那是在玩过几年之后，您瞧她白瓷般的皮肤、柔软的身段，和那高傲的目空无人的面容，看她在床上放荡的样子一定是一种极大的享受。不知道您...啊我们不谈私事。”  
“当然玛修也是个漂亮的美人，.....或许咱们可以交换，我不介意她曾是您的玩物，甚至愿意付出一点金钱。您知道我们家族是极其富有的，但正因为富有在财务方面才更谨慎，和您这样明事理的绅士交谈是件乐事，我尊敬您的才干和智慧，如果是其他什么人，我早把那双眼睛拿到手......”

“先生，我也说一句吧，您的眼睛是很敏锐，可惜脑子好像已经腐烂坏掉了。”  
福尔摩斯从最初还能保持微笑到最后放下烟斗，目光冷的像看着一具尸体。 他离开那个房间，无视背后房主难听的讽刺和谩骂，浑身散发着生人勿扰的极低气压。

10.  
立香常去的小酒馆里最近来了一个使用塔罗牌占卜的吉普赛姑娘，她有着黑丝绸般的亮丽长发和暗红色的双眼，耳朵上带着大大的圆环耳坠，穿着清凉很有异国风情。

这个异国女孩热情的和她打招呼，并很快和她混熟，她觉得女孩有一种神奇的魔力——或者说是源于占卜师的神秘性，立香愿意倾听女孩的话语。

“我的小立香，你最近在迷茫吗？”  
占卜师用食指和中指取出一张卡牌，一只手拄着下巴，微笑的看着她。  
立香觉得她的眼睛像盛放在透明玻璃里的酒液，在酒馆暖和的灯光里带上一点梦一般的柔和质感。那层玻璃上隐约照出她自己的轮廓。

“我不知道”

“或许和你所爱之物有关，你喜欢什么？”

“我不知道”  
“我可以有自己喜欢的东西吗？”

“当然，我的女孩，所有人都可以有，所有人都会有。”

“那么，我想我爱她和他。”  
“我愿意为了他们付出一切，不管肉体还是灵魂。”  
“我希望他们能够获得幸福”

“那么，给予你祝福和祈祷，愿你和你所珍视之人常伴幸福与欢乐。”

立香不经常喝酒，她也不愿意让这种短暂的兴奋麻痹神经，但她很喜欢酒馆或其他热闹场所这种嘈杂的喧嚣气氛，混在人群之中会有自己也是这份温暖中的一员的错觉。

在吉普赛姑娘又被其他人招呼着叫走，笑嘻嘻的和周围的人打闹或谈天说地，她也被身边买醉的陌生妇人灌着喝了不少酒，当然她趁自己尚有理智的时候推托着总算逃了出来，虽然身边还跟着三两个不知打着什么心思的年轻小伙子说要送她回家。

然后她的手臂被一个陌生男人拽住，她转过头隔着月光看到那双橄榄石色的眼睛，醉醺醺笑嘻嘻的抱住他，  
“夏洛克，你来接我回家啦~”她踮起脚尖轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇。

“...嗯，回去吧。” 他愣了一下，没想到没等他说她便看出了他的变装。

11.

近日的伦敦总是浓烟缭绕，工业机械的发展让这座城市站于世界之峰，同时也遏住了它的喉咙。街道上浓重的烟雾有时严重到难以看清前方，出门黑色的煤灰粒子能沾满整个身体。

而在这沉重的气氛中最出名的，是最近发生的一连串凶杀案件。

“[开膛手杰克]？”

“对，我的小姐。”

“不过你不是说不接手这个案件吗，说是这件案件并不存在真正的犯人...”

“但苏格兰场的警官那边似乎无论如何都不接受这个说法。”他无奈的耸耸肩。  
“而且最近事情似乎有点奇怪...”

“需要我帮忙吗？” 已经接近夜晚，立香正拿起大衣准备回去，她转头问福尔摩斯。

“不用，处理完这几份文件再给那帮老古董们随便回复一下就好了。你先回去吧。”  
“要不要我送送你？”   
不管怎么说，连续凶杀案期间让女性单独走夜路都太不可取，福尔摩斯问道。

“没事，‘杰克只会杀妓女或怀过孩子的妇人’，对吧。”她记得他曾隐约跟她讲过一些，“先生您还是快点处理好文件早点休息吧，今天不准再喝咖啡了哦。”

“嗯...” 

  
街道上格外寂静，由于最近的凶杀案，人们回家的时间都偏早。四周一眼望去一片空旷，只有靴子的哒哒声在建筑物间回荡。

当立香走过某个街角，黑暗里刺来一把闪着银光的刀子。  
她因为惊愕愣住，被背后伸出的手臂轻易钳住，不知浸了什么药物的湿布捂住她口鼻，她想挣扎反而吸入更多药物意识逐渐模糊。

然后她背后突然传来极度痛苦的惨叫声，

——就像内脏被全部搅碎，骨骼被生生碾成灰烬般的惨叫。

多亏这个差点震碎她骨膜的叫声，她恢复意识异常清醒。  
因为没有了身后的人的钳制，她双腿一时瘫软将要倒下，被他拉住靠在他怀里。

“先生，我知道你懂格斗术，但没想到强到这种程度。”  
劫后重生，因为身边的心安感，她甚至还有开玩笑的余裕。

之前抵在她脖颈的那把刀子插在躺在地上的男人手臂上，几乎要把它切断，只剩一层薄皮连接着，平整的断面隐约还能看到血管跳动，而他的另一只手像是被卷入什么机器碾压一般，扭曲了有至少三圈，骨头是差不多碎成片了，她想。

“比起时钟塔的那群家伙，这算不了什么。” 他随意踢开脚边的碎石块。

“你还好吗？有没有哪里受伤？”

“哈哈，没事没事。”

他注意到她攥着他手臂的手有些颤抖。

“已经没事了。”他把她拉进怀里，让她的头紧贴自己的胸膛。

“福尔摩斯先生，你身上的味道真好闻。” 她用手指缓缓抚过他胸口西装的布料，像是在品尝他的气息般深吸一口气。

“立香？”

“这个人是模仿犯？” 她转头看不远处地面。

“对，雷斯垂德给我发了最新的杰克挑衅信，我刚刚才看到....笔记和语气明显和之前不同，这是想借开膛手杰克之名干罪恶之事的渣滓。”  
“抱歉，立香...”  
“先跟我回去吧，这里苏格兰场会处理好。”  
他拉着她的手往回走。

今天的天气还算较好，一阵风把雾气吹散许多。立香跟着她回到221b他的房间，她确实几乎没有受伤，除了手臂一个因挣扎不小心划到的小伤口。她坐在他的床上，看他小心翼翼的给她包扎伤口。

“先生，你觉得今晚是不是有点热？”  
明明刚经历了那么恐怖的事，不知为什么，她竟有点放松。

“现在气温应该没有那么高.....立香，别闹。”  
她轻快的交叉踢着腿，像个顽皮的小姑娘那样做一些小动作让他无法集中注意力，  
他抓住她的脚踝。

他有点烦躁的抬头看她，看到她正笑嘻嘻的看着他，眼里有一层戏谑的迷雾。

“哎呀，我什么都没干呀...我做了什么吗，侦探先生？”  
他放开她细弱的脚腕，然后她更靠近一点，脱下他一丝不苟的西服马甲。

“你看，我什么都没做，是我的手在动，我的手又不是我...”

“立香？...”

她一颗颗解开他的扣子，纤细的指尖隔着一层薄薄的布料触碰到他的身体。

“为什么你的身体冰冰凉凉的，这么舒服。”她贴近他的身体，嗅着他身上的气味，淡淡的烟草味夹杂着一丝清冷，她把头埋在他的颈间用滚烫的嘴唇亲吻他的皮肤。

“刚刚那个模仿犯给你闻了什么？”  
他意识到不对劲，猛地掰开她的手臂，起身弯腰，手掌摸她的额头测量温度。

然后她双手拽住他的手臂，顺势往后倒。他一时警惕不够被她拉着也倒向床铺。

柔软的床铺上浮尘飞扬，在暗色的灯光下渲染出一丝温和。  
他在她的上方，看到她暖橙焰色的发丝四散开来，流光溢彩的双眼盛满欲望。  
“谁知道呢，你猜？”  
立香笑着，笑里像流淌着纯度极高的烈酒，让人血液凝固然后沸腾。

“呐，夏洛克，刚刚为什么让我回来这里呢。那个街角明明离我家更近。”  
“我担心你的伤....”  
“你明明知道我几乎没受伤。”

“夏洛克，我喜欢你。我喜欢你很久很久了。”  
“你瞧，我的心脏跳得那么快，我的血液就像就像粘稠的岩浆。我的每一寸肌肤、每一根神经都充满着对你的爱慕，你为什么要拒绝我呢。” 她把他的手移到她胸口心脏的位置，带着近乎执念的强烈感情看着他。

“……”

“之前那个时候，你真以为我不知道你不在乎金钱或地位，对强抢熟人妹妹的人渣一定愿意帮忙解决。我是故意的 ，你明明知道我是故意的，嘻嘻...”

“……”

“你明明知道，我喜欢你，我像喜欢太阳一样喜欢你。你不喜欢我吗，就算不问感情，至少我的身体，没有被任何人碰过的纯洁的身体，你总该有点兴趣吧。”

“还是说你怕我呢？害怕我揭开你沉着冷静的面具，害怕我让你精密谨慎的思考出了差错.. 害怕我真的触碰到你坚硬而完美的意志，让坚固的城墙倒塌崩溃失去从容。”   
“你不可能不知道我的感情，  
为什么还要让我留下来和你一起住呢。”  
她抚摸他的面颊，手指带着挑逗的滑向他领口已有些凌乱的衣服。她的视线有些模糊。

好热啊。

“立香，你需要药...”  
“我不需要。”  
“夏洛克，抱我吧，求求你了。”

让我拥有自己的价值。

让我实现自己渺小的愿望。

她的双瞳仿佛那想要吞噬一切的盛大的金色的焰火，火焰在零度燃烧， 那么冰冷又那么炙热。

他看着她。

然后他的手开始小心翼翼的抚摸她的身体，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻滑过她身上的布料，他把头埋进她颈部吮吸，亲吻她瘦削的锁骨，她柔软的发丝蹭着他的脸，痒痒的又很温暖。

他掰开她的双腿，亲吻她的大腿内侧，顺着她白皙的肌肤一直亲吻到大腿根部。  
最后坚硬的热块抵在她的入口，

“夏洛克...夏洛克......”  
他听见她呼喊他的声音，那声音细得像丝绸，柔软的、包裹抚摸着他的心脏，他眯起眼睛，轻轻应答一声，又亲吻她，她的里面温暖而紧实，  
他吻她，想舒缓一下她的紧张，让她能更放松一点。他推进他们结合处的位置。呼吸变得灼热。他不知不觉用了太大力气抓她的皮肤，红色的痕迹在她皮肤上绽放，他又顺着那些痕迹轻轻噬咬...

最终他贯穿了她，她因疼痛和快感的刺激冒着一层细汗，丰腴的双乳激烈摇晃着，他抓住她的酥软蹂躏。她疼得像被利刃贯穿，他也有几分难忍。他皱起眉，她蜷着脚趾紧抓着床褥，她的身体和呼吸随着他的挺进或抽插剧烈的起伏，在到达一个顶点，她的身体弓得像绷紧的弓箭，他体内的液体在她的身体里与她的交融，  
痕迹。痕迹。  
她抓住了虚幻的梦的尾巴，她看到他墨绿色的双眼中盛满对她的深深爱意。

第二天她赤裸着身体从被窝里醒来。她看见他穿着衬衫在桌边沏着咖啡。

“......昨晚什么都没发生。”  
她把头蒙进被子。

“既成事实无法反悔，立香。” 他把咖啡放下，上前掀开她蒙着的被子，让她露出头。

“唔...” 在她正想说什么的时候，他亲吻她的嘴唇。

“早安。” 福尔摩斯微笑。

“早安...” 立香的脸红得发烫。 

后来福尔摩斯告诉她之前只是觉得她年龄还太小，所以才没接受她。

12.

冬天来的很快，他和她在壁炉前裹着毯子烤火。  
福尔摩斯用钢火钳往壁炉里添柴，炉里的火焰带着暖和的橙红，在扒弄木柴的吱嘎声里，几缕微小的火苗不安分的跳跃着。   
或许是被静谧而温暖的气氛感染，立香开口提到过往。

“...玛修是个很好很好的女孩，可爱温柔、总会抓着我的手小心翼翼的跟在我身后，从小她就有些怕人，她在后面甜腻腻的叫我姐姐，眼睛里动不动就浸满泪水，那个时候我可骄傲了，我觉得我就像小公主的骑士，会把所有坏人都打跑。”  
“我六岁那年，一群打架打不过我的男孩聚群朝我们扔石子，玛修明明怕的要命，却张开双臂挡在我前面，她的手臂被石子打到擦破皮流血，我把那群男生全打趴了。  
后来我被一个爬起来的男孩从后面偷袭砸头失去了意识，事后玛修说我发疯的样子很可怕，父母在我伤好的第二天就把我送去了教会学校。”  
“教我读书识字的那个教会学校的老先生总喜欢摸我的头，我想因为我是最聪明的，我总能很快理解掌握他教的知识。  
后来他开始摸我的脖颈、我的肩膀、我的手臂，我的腰腹，他整理我的裙摆，用粗糙的手指在上面细细的笔划 捧起我的脸说‘你的小裙子真漂亮、我的小小鸟’，然后我懂了。 我很害怕，我拼命的学习，把书本偷回宿舍通宵彻夜的看 然后在下个月就离开了那个地方，我再也不用去了。  
我离开时曾回头看过他，他瞪大的眼睛里面布满血丝，面色铁青气得咬牙，模样可笑极了。”  
立香说着冷笑了一下。

“回到家里发现玛修生病了，她身体一直不好，但从没这么严重，听说她之前玩耍时掉进水里发了高烧，玛修从来不靠近那些危险地方。我抬头看父母的脸，他们一脸嫌恶。”  
“他们一直不喜欢玛修，因为她的病他们对她不管不问。我突然想起来前几年玛修生病时他们到房间里看她，那时我以为他们是终于想对玛修好，还开心的笑了。  
如果我不在，他们正打算杀了她。”

“在那个教会学校里我学会了察言观色，我发现我的父母有时候会用那个老先生那样的方式触摸我，就像恶心的蛆虫在身上爬。  
他们给我准备漂亮裙子、给我准备书本和教学，甚至让我去某个奢华的地方培训礼仪。学习很严苛，但惩罚我的老师从不碰我的脸，只打我的身体，并注意伤好绝不留下疤痕。”

“好像从小除了玛修我就再没和什么人很亲密过，我一直觉得是我性格太野的错，然后我变得沉稳，再然后我终于察觉我的父母似乎从没像别人家的父母那样牵我的手，把我抱到肩膀上带我出去逛街玩耍。”  
“后来我看到后院里停了一辆低调不想引人注目、又在细节处极度奢华的马车，马车的主人稍微撩开了帘子。”  
“我看到了一双灰色的、混浊发黄的苍老的眼睛。”  
“我的双亲正在马车旁和那辆车主的仆人商讨着什么的价格。”  
“嗯，人的价格。” 她深呼吸一口气，面部微笑，手紧紧攥住另一只手臂。

“我一直是一件商品。”

“夏洛克，这个世界上最恐怖的是人类啊。”

他吸着一只又一只的烟斗，浓郁的烟雾充斥着整个房间。

“或许他们并不是你们的亲生父母。”  
“这已经不重要了，夏洛克。十一年，从我有记忆开始我一直跟他们生活在一起。”  
“我是孤儿、或者我被想拿我的身体赚钱的两个人养大，又有什么区别呢。”

她把头埋进膝盖抱紧了身体，旁边的火炉燃烧着熊熊烈火、她看起来还是那么冷。

“然后我杀了他们。” 她说。

“我很聪明，我从小就很聪明。  
疾驰的马车怎么会突然出现在那里、正好在他们面前呢，因为是我做的啊。”

“当时金币撒了漫天，我看到沾着血的金币在空中翻转落下，他们的血流淌了整条马路。一直蔓延到我脚边。”

“他们头摔到地上破了好大的洞，脖子扭曲到不可能的角度，瞪大了眼睛狰狞的看着我，胸口被碎玻璃贯穿。”

“立香...” 

“警方把这归于事故。” 她吸了吸鼻子，简单总结。

“嗯，然后过了一段时间我就遇到你了。”  
“夏洛克，你看，我多聪明，初遇时连你都没看出来，  
我是个杀人犯...”

“我知道。”

她噤了声。

“你没有任何错，他们也不是你杀的。他们本来可以避开的，但他们喝醉了，因为刚刚得了一大笔钱，他们是自己走上死路的。”  
“那个事件太过出名，我去调查时——在你成为我助手的第二天，很多人还能记得起细节。事发前他们正在酒馆里和那个贵族败类的仆人谈话，他们刚刚交易完贩卖你的钱，那个喜爱幼童的渣滓开了一大笔钱，他们太高兴了。”  
“你当时站在街道路口的另一边往路中间走，马车在撞上你的前几秒转向，另一个方向正好是他们，他们当时还拿着酒瓶。因为是路口又被车挡住，你没看见他们，这只是一个巧合。”  
“后来为了避免法律纠纷和想要明哲保身，那个曾经想买你的贵族再没敢出现，现在他已经死了，他的家族也正在衰亡。”

“立香，你没有做错任何事，除了你曾经想结束自己的生命”

“你没有错。” 他抱住她，小心翼翼抹去她眼角的泪痕。

13.

立香十九岁那年，玛修遇到了一个极东来的黑发蓝眸的漂亮年轻学者，他说他姓藤丸，来自一个叫做日本的国家，那里有着灿烂的樱花和美味的饭团。  
玛修笑他为什么把景色和食物相提并论，藤丸不好意思的挠挠头，头偏向一边又用视线偷瞄着玛修。  
“因为你太可爱了....不知道该说什么” 他小声嘟囔，玛修没有听到他的话又朝他迈进一步，吓得他手挡在面前连连后退，脸红得像火烧云。

立香看了看玛修，她的眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的喜悦的光芒。

啊，是这个人啊。 立香想。

有一次她撞见他们两个在街上买东西，藤丸双手抱着巨大的纸袋里面装满水果和面包，玛修在他身边有点害羞的笑着说话。回到家里，玛修对她说藤丸先生有趣又博学，明明是个男孩子却总是动不动脸红，还会被裁纸刀划出伤口笨拙的让人放不下心。立香笑说他只会对你脸红，你看他和别人谈话既稳重又谦逊，玛修又红着脸拿被子捂住。

再后来立香看到藤丸和玛修坐在广场的喷水池边，女孩低着头双手放在两侧，男孩装作淡定头侧仰望着天，手小心翼翼又跃跃欲试的往女孩那边移动想拉起她的手。喷泉水流在空中划出一道道弧线，透明的亮闪闪的泉水在空中迸发，温暖的阳光在他们周围洒下一片灿金色，他们看起来那么美好。

这个傻小子绝对不会欺负玛修，会一直一直对她好，立香想。所以当他拉着玛修的手腕找到她，她摆摆手说你们这对笨蛋情侣随便怎么过吧我同意了。

白鸽在半空中扑着翅膀飞翔，广场上优雅的小提琴声让她想到那个冷漠孤僻又有点自大的侦探，他在221b的房间里拉着无比美妙的乐曲，有时正当她赞叹不已又会恶劣的换成锯木头般刺耳的曲子。她无奈的笑一下，把手里剩余的鸟食全部撒完，深呼吸一口气在温暖的太阳底下伸一个大大的懒腰。

一年后藤丸准备回国，他以令人惊讶的速度和玛修订婚，并且两人决定在他的家乡举行婚礼。一直黏在她身后的小女孩终于要离开她，她看着两人收拾好行李，他们似乎准备在日本定居。  
玛修问她要不要一起过去生活，她对立香说，姐姐你不是一直想离开这座城市去外面看看吗，那里有绚丽的樱花和白雪皑皑的火山，风吹过带着花朵的淡香；还有神秘的神社和无数古老的传说，稻荷狐狸很喜欢吃炸油豆腐。

立香认真的想了很久，然后也回家收拾行李。当她差不多装好衣服和日常用品，在门口看到了福尔摩斯，他正靠在玄关门旁看着她，他双手环抱，手指点着手臂，墨绿色的眼睛看不出情绪。

“....玛修要走了，我一个人住也没什么意思，我搬去你那里吧。” 她说。

“...正巧我也这么想。” 他接过她手中的行李，她看着他的背影在身后偷笑。

14.  
在立香搬进贝克街221b不久后，华生以奇怪的神情告诉他们自己准备搬出去，并准备在附近开一家诊所。福尔摩斯问他为什么，他脸上表情明显的显示着你怎么明知故问。

当然华生医生还是很频繁的来访221b，某一个风和日丽的下午，他们坐在一旁闲聊，立香给他们泡着咖啡。华生注意到立香领口后颈附近隐约有一小块红色的痕迹，他咽了口唾沫，终于忍不住问。  
“福尔摩斯，你们已经确定关系了吧...”

“当然，我们已经以婚姻为前提交往很久了。”

华生放下了悬着的心，然而后面的立香有点愣住的转过头。

“我怎么从来没听说过。”

华生惊了。

“我没有说过吗？”

华生更惊了。

“你没有，你从来没告白过，也没说过我爱你。”

“我爱你，立香。” 福尔摩斯说。

“......”

“立香，我可以帮你打他一拳。”华生忍无可忍。

“对了，婚礼定在明年可以吧，最近案子有点多，还有一些准备没做好。”

华生：“？？？”

“嗯。”

听到立香的回答，吹胡子瞪眼很有谐星潜质的华某人放弃理解这对工作狂的思维模式，深深吸了一口嘴里的烟斗。

婚礼如期举行，值得一提的，婚礼上华生热情的想跟新娘来个拥抱，并对她说立香这个高智商又孤僻冷漠的男人以后就多靠你了，而福尔摩斯义正言辞的挡在他们中间，订正他说请叫她Mrs.福尔摩斯。

  
某一天福尔摩斯曾问立香他们初遇的那一天她为什么会找上他，

她说因为那天她在人海里看到的所有人中，只有他的眼睛里能看到自己的映像。

她说他的眼睛像某种矿物，像叠杂着多种幻影的斑驳的水晶。那种矿物有一个神秘的名字叫绿幽灵，她说那天她看到他，就像看到了冷彻的透明的剥离的光。能带给罪恶惩罚，能用冰冷的不带感情的手遏住她的喉咙，给予她惩罚和解脱。

可惜他不是，庆幸他没有。  
他是她的太阳。

15.

……

后来又过了很久很久，他知道她喜爱旅行，他们一起去过西藏、波斯、芝加哥、巴黎等等世界各地，最后在萨塞克斯郡的田园定居，海风吹拂着他们的发丝，她依偎在他怀里安静的睡着。  
无论过去多久，她依旧像他初次见到时的那只猫儿，警惕而倔强，不愿轻易接受别人的帮助，却又对他人的一点点善意都铭记于心。阳光在她脸上洒下温暖的因子，他想起她曾经对他说过的话语。

“夏洛克，我曾经一直活在泥潭里，玛修是我唯一的光。而你是我的太阳。”

黑雾笼罩的世界那么冷，我像一只精致的人偶，服从周围人的命令，等待凄惨命运的降临。她是我的光，是黑暗里闪着淡金色微光的蝴蝶，是我唯一的信仰和希望，除了她我一无所有。  
直到我遇见了你，你就像太阳，并不属于我，那么高贵光明而遥远。  
但你照亮了我的整个世界。

你是我的救赎。

他亲吻她的女孩，更加抱紧她的身体，也浅浅入睡。

如果说他是她的阳光，那么那支在他心底破土而出，成长并绽放的温柔的花朵，那带来平和的沾着晨露的枝叶，那抚平了他心绪的淡色的柔软花瓣，也必定是她。

Fin.

\---------------------

题外话：  
立香助手人设灵感来自福尔摩斯探案集《巴斯克维尔的猎犬》，里面老福对一个助手小孩子赞赏有加（强烈推荐看一下，这篇超棒，老福帅炸 ）

某一段里友情出演的黑发红瞳吉普赛小姐姐是我的私心（mengzhongqingren），自称吉普赛人、实际种族不明，是个热爱周游世界的魔术师。专注于八卦和咨询处理可爱小姑娘的恋爱问题（不是）。

以后不强迫自己编剧情了，我只会写没头没尾的车段子。


End file.
